Here We Go
by Twilight Mix N' Match Contest
Summary: It just seems silly to break something that was effortless and full of so much passion. It's hard to explain to others the dynamic of our relationship, especially those close to us, here we go.


**Title: **Here We Go

**Pairing: **B/J

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **romance/humor or hurt or maybe even drama

**Wordcount: **2044

**Summary: **It just seems silly to break something that was effortless and full of so much passion. It's hard to explain to others the dynamic of our relationship, especially those close to us, here we go.

**Warnings:**Implication of a poly relationship.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Here We Go**

I nod to the waitress who shimmies herself into the VIP section in her neon pink outfit and glowing yellow hair. As she pours more champagne into our flutes,my eyes follow her curvy lines. Her hourglass figure makes her a definite seven on the scale. I linger on her breasts and ass; she just got bumped to a ten. I could look, fuck,I could look all day long, appraise her, but absolutely no touching. I'm both relieved and put on edge when she reaches for my brother, Edward. Her hand slides up his arm, over his shoulder and into the nape of his neck, as she leans in close to him.

I choke, sputtering loudly. With my eyes wide,I watch him throw his head back and laugh. If he wasn't careful he would draw our girl's attention over to usand this is her brother's night, but her party by proxy. I wouldn't allow Edward to ruin our girls night by flaunting his secret philanderer ways.

I never cheated on our girl, but Edward's thoughts on the matter was that if she could have both of us,then he could have others too. I take the pen from the waitress's hand, as she pretends to write an order down. Before she can protest,I scribble down his number on her arm. She glares at me, but I return it with one of my own and suddenly she is gone.

I glance over to our girl, her brown choppy side-swept bangs mattedto her sweaty forehead as she dances in the cage. Just that one sight makes me smile. Her tightly bound breasts make my mouth water and I hide the growing problem by trapping it into the waistband of my slacks. Her lips always taste like brown sugar and she says mine tastes like smoke and minty freshness.

"You can't fuck around tonight!" I warn him, just as Jacob makes his wobbly way over, our girls little brother plops down beside me. His neck is loose and from the way his head moves, I can tell he is even more drunk than we expected him to be. Even for it being his twenty first, Jacob Swan has always been the responsible even got an early admittance to Harvard when he was seventeen.

We, my brother and I, have been in our girls life since grade school. We have been through a lot, from the death of her mother to the adoption of Jacob after his father's sudden heart attack. So as we grew and our hormones all pointed to getting pleasure,it just seemed right to explore with her. At the time, we didn't know at the time that she had a taste for both of us. It wasn't until high school when she came clean that,after much fighting, we came to a compromise. There's an unspoken rule to not gang up on our girl,make her choose between us, orseduce her on the others night.

As we get older, it just seems silly to break something that was effortless and full of so much passion. It's hard to explain to others the dynamic of our relationship, especially those close to us, like Charlie and Jacob. They never understood why our girl just couldn't pick one of us.

She had come close back in college. I was away in New York, and Edward blindsided her with a proposal involving money and an abortion. He was an idiot and thought she had gotten pregnant. I**'**venever seen her so frantic than the day she showed up at the hole-in-the-wall apartment I shared with three other aspiring musicians.

Our girl helped me pack everything up. We returned to her apartment where we stayed locked away for weeks, before Edward came crawling back. He begged for forgiveness like he always does. Playing right into Bella's heart strings. It was hard to share her after that long time of it just being us, but I knew she did something for my brother that no other girl could. She kept him sane. I also had to admit in control, without her, he was a shell of depression wrapped in a strait jacket of anxiety.

"Bebe Bells!" Jacob hollers, wolf whistling, trying to get her attention. Even that was slurred.

Edward laughs at the new waitress who brings our champagne around andthe shots of patron that he ordered.

"Think we scared her away?" He shoulder checks me, while slipping a shot into my hand.

"I think she actually hoped she had a chance," I answer, not turning my face from where the cage containing our girl is being lowered.

"I think I should go down there!" Edward moves to stand up, but I stiff-arm his chest,keeping him in his seat.

"You know what she thinks of your jealousy! It pisses her off..." I trail off, hoping the rage in his eyes will dull as we wait for her to make her way back up to us.

"Where**'**s my Bebe seesee?" Jacob slurs into the cushion he's rubbing his face into.

Fuck she is going to be so mad over this.

"I think we're already in trouble," Edward says,downing his shot and sliding out of the booth.

"Don't get distracted!" I warn him. He winks.

"You worry too much,baby brother," He laughs and thendisappears down the stairs.

I grab a bottle of water and coax the drunk Jacob to drink it. I hope maybe a soberish Jacob might make her a bit happier.

"I know,I'm so drunk!" Jacob giggles—yes,giggles—around the waterwhileI'm trying to get him to chug. "Them girls, down there, they just kept handing them to me. For free! Can you believe it?"

I roll my eyes, laughing when he rolls to his side giggling. I rub my face with my hand and try not to think of what's taking my girl and brother so long. As it is my night with her, I know they aren't doing anything but fighting. I will have to make an excuse for my brother's disappearance if he leaves with some random girl. Hold her while she cries her eyes out, thinking she did something wrong.

The distinct sound of fighting lures me to the edge of the VIP landing, where I see the bronzed hair of my brother and our girls wild brown hair hopping around, trying to push him away from a group of guys. The fuck! I am shoving through the crowd and standing in front of my brother. Even if he is the older one, I am the one to save him. The fist to my jaw stings, but the cracking of my knuckles to the nose of the behemoth mother fucker calling our girl a cocktease is not the end of my pain. I pummel the fucker into the cement floor and his friends join in. And like most nights out with my brother and our girl, I am hauled away in the back of a cop car.

..

.

"Cullen, you're being released."

"So soon," I retort, making the Chief chuckle.

"One of these days, I won't be able to pull strings for you, but you need to know I'm grateful." I nod. I know that when I fight for our girls honor it makes him proud. This was as close to a hug or a thank you as I would ever get from Charlie.

The walk of shame out of the police station is always tough,but I'm always thankful he never brings her with him. She doesn't need to see any of this,or have to deal with it. I climb into the back of the cruiser and feel much like the criminal I am, but it's all for her and my brother. I protect him more than I should,and her not enough, because if I did what needed to be done he would be gone.

"Remember our talk?" Charlie asks, after he puts the cruiser in park outside of our place.

"Yeah," I answer 'cause how could I forget the talk. The one where he told me to look after her and told Edward to get lost. Charlie chose sides long ago, but to her he plays indifference.

"Do something about it..." He trails off with a wave to our girl, who is swathed in her cherry red terry cloth robe that she begged for and has worn every day since I got it for her. "Now get out of my cruiser!"

I nod, pat the cage and slip out. My girl slams into me, her forehead rubs painfully into my chest and her fingers dig deep into my sides. Her tears soak into my shirt, mixing with the blood that was stained into the fabric. I hate that she sees me like this, but trying to disengage her would be a fight that I had no business starting. I yank her up, and the familiar feel of her bare legs wrapping around me makes me feel at home. She is my home, and with my hands on either sides of her face, I make her stare into my tear-filled eyes.

"No more," I demand, and she shakes her head, her tears falling in steady streams.

"I can't..." My girls voice breaks and she sobs loudly, cracking open for me to see. "I'm scared... It's never been just us, he is our buffer, always has been."

"We don't need my big brother as a fucking buffer!" I yell.

The car honk brings us back to awareness that her father is still in his cruiser behind us at the curb. I walk us inside knowing he would be there, waiting with an empty apology and lies that will bring us to forgiveness.

"I'm sorr-" my brother starts to say, but I set my girl on her feet and take two steps and punch him. He falls back and if it hadn't been for the couch, I think he might have broken the coffee table.

"Pack your shit and get out!" I say calmly, as he jumps up ready to fight.

He shakes his head,trying to look over my shoulder to our girl who always forgives and never asks questions. I can't allow him to hurt us any longer.

"Please... I'm sorry," He begs more to her than to me, but I shake my head and glance at my girl who has a shaky hand covering her mouth.

"You leave,or we have a long overdue discussion, big brother!" I threaten him and the way his face falls makes me happy that what was said actually hit home with him. He is losing no matter what, but it's his choice on how he leaves and on what terms with my girl.

.

..

.

"I do," my girl pledges, with rosy cheeks and sun tinged skin.

"I do," I agree with a chuckle, toes dug into the sand and our hands clasped tightly together. I slide the tiny piece of silver onto her finger and its official. She is mine now, forever.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, by the power vested in me, by The State of Washington, and an online course I aced," says Jacob dressed in an Elvis costume that he demanded made it all the more trashy. "You may kiss my Sister, now!" Jacob hides his face behind a comic book he pretended to use as a bible.

I pull my Wife's face and meet her soft lips with my own. The applause is instantaneous, with Edward hooting and howling next to me. I lift my wife up and run with her down the aisle of friends and family.

"I can walk ya' know!" My wife complains as I usher her in my arms through the tunnel of bubbles and rice to the car.

I already made it quite clear we wouldn't make it to the reception especially when we had some long overdue alone-time to get reacquainted with. We may not have had the best start to our relationship, but from here on out it would be just us and I could deal with that for as long as she could.


End file.
